


A Crawly Caterpillar

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [1]
Category: Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: 31 days of writing, Bugs & Insects, Gen, Keep Calm and Write Something, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Missy finds a caterpillar and takes it to show Sheldon. What happens next is up to you. 100 word Drabble.
Relationships: Missy Cooper & Sheldon Cooper
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	A Crawly Caterpillar

Missy both loved and detested her twin brother Sheldon. He was the favourite and whilst she put on a good show, sometimes it was difficult for her not to resent him. So she went out of her way to make him suffer whenever she could. And this was the perfect moment. 

It was the start of autumn, the dew was starting to settle on the hedges, when she saw it, a crawly caterpillar creeping out of the dew-soaked hedge. And she knew that Sheldon would hate it. So she picked it up and raced into the house calling for him. 


End file.
